


Because of your smile

by Fluffball99



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Boys Kissing, But Not A Lot Tho, Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Song Mingi is Whipped, Truth or Dare, a bit of angst, jeong yunho is an angel, wooyoung is a trouble maker smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffball99/pseuds/Fluffball99
Summary: Wait, how the hell did he end up in Yunho's lap? How drunk is he? Why is this happening? So many questions. Shut up brain.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Because of your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful humans! I'm posting this on Valentine's day. Totally not intentional I swear it just happened.  
> This story is inspired by How'm I Doing by Eric Nam and Yunho's smile.

Mingi is dying. Outright dying of embarrassment. He didn’t realize he would be kissing Yunho, more like a full make-out session at the end of the night. The situation is worse because he is slightly drunk off the beer he was sharing with Seonghwa and the rest of the gang. he tries to blame his blush on his Asian flush, blooming across his cheeks and tinging his ears bright red. But who is he kidding, he feels hot all over his face, which is certainly not something he felt before when he gets slightly tipsy. He probably looks like a ripe tomato ready to burst open. Oh gosh, he wishes his head bursts open right now, but that would mean blood and brain splattering everywhere including Yunho's beautiful face, nope, that won’t be a pleasant scenario. He needs to control his thought process, he’s thinking utter bullshit now, something that happens when he gets overly embarrassed about something.

Wait, how the hell did he end up in Yunho's lap? How drunk is he? Why is this happening? _So many questions. Shut up brain._

He decided to look at Yunho because he realized he’s been looking at everything except him. Yunho is blushing too, and Mingi for sure knew it wasn’t the Asian flush this time and Yunho was waiting for something. _Maybe he wants me to kiss him again_. Yeah, he needs to shut his stupid brain down now.

\---------------------------------

It was a usual Friday night. Mingi and Yunho playing video games in Yunho's room while San was taking a nap and Jongho and Wooyoung were probably somewhere in the kitchen searching for any type of fruit so Jongho could test out how strong his fists were when the entrance to the dorm room burst open and Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Yeosang entered, chatting ever so loudly carrying a couple of beer cans in each of their hands.

“Guys! We brought beer enough for all of us! Who wants to get drunk and act like idiots” Hongjoong screamed.

“ I don’t think the leader is supposed to encourage that sort of thing Hyung” Jongho replied eating the watermelon he crushed off his hands.

“Jongho, you do know you can just slice up the watermelon, right? You don’t have to smash it with your fists every single time dude.”

“But the watermelon tastes different this way Hyung” Jongho tried to explain Hongjoong sighs giving up.

“Our managers are going to cut off some slack tonight since we worked hard for our comeback so I decided we need to get drunk cause we haven’t done that in a while.”

“GUYS, let's GET DRUNK” Wooyoung's scream echoed through the dorm and the next thing you hear is 3 hurried footsteps coming their way.

And so, they got tipsy from the beers Hongjoong has purchased from his own money because he wanted to treat his precious members. Somehow in the middle of the night, Wooyoung came up with a brilliant idea, which will eventually lead to said Mingi's death, from the embarrassment that is.

“Hey, let's play spin the bottle… or a beer can if we can’t find a bottle... Wooyoung was too drunk to form words. And for some reason, everyone thought Wooyoung's idea was brilliant. Mingi ended up sitting next to Yunho and Hongjoong in a close circle with everyone else. The game continued through the night, San coming up with ridiculous dares that no one would have done if they were in the right state of mind. Suddenly the bottle points towards him and he picks dare and he swears he sees Wooyoung's eyes give out an evil glint but he was convinced it was a trick of the light, until…...

“Hyung, I dare you to kiss the person next to you.”

At this point, he felt like he could murder Wooyoung. Mingi has had several urges to choke him in his sleep because of his mischievousness. Mingi was coming up with a very concise plan to murder the younger once and for all so he doesn’t have to deal with his shit anymore.

Mingi has had enough... The alcohol is making him angrier at Wooyoung but at the same time braver too. he looked at Hongjoong first, he knew Hongjoong hates mere skin contact with his members so kissing Hongjoong would probably result in getting socked in the face or worse. He didn’t want to look to his right, where Yunho sitting. Not because he didn’t want to kiss him. Gosh, he has had multiple dreams of kissing the elder in his dreams and it does not just end with a mere kiss either since Mingi has a very active subconscious when it comes to his best friend. But the Yunho is his dreams does things to Mingi that the actual Yunho wouldn’t even dream of doing, wanting to touch Mingi with a passion, devouring him, holding him down, making him feel like he is owned by him but at the same time making sure he feels safe. yup, Mingi's subconscious is very active indeed.

He finally looks at Yunho, who was already looking back at Mingi with a desire that he has only seen in Yunho in his dreams and something deep inside him just snaps. Maybe it’s the alcohol in his system that’s making him braver or the way Yunho is looking at him which makes him want to ravish him. he climbed onto Yunho's lap and holds Yunho's face in the palm of his hands and looked at him. Yunho's eyes were wide with surprise but then he smirked at Mingi, daring him to go ahead.

Mingi leaned in closer, but surpasses his lips, tilting his head so his lips are close to Yunho's ear and whispered, “I’m going to kiss you now.” Mingi felt Yunho shiver, felt his warmth radiating in waves carrying his intoxicating scent along with it. Mingi wants to get drunk on it, on Yunho. His lips leave traces of soft barely their touches on Yunho's cheek traveling towards his lips and stopping there, inches away from the temptation that is Yunho's lips. He can feel Yunho's labored breathing on his skin and somehow his hands were on Mingi's waist sliding under his shirt, holding him tightly and his thumbs drawing circles on his bare skin in such a sensual manner, Mingi's breath stutters. Mingi hasn't even kissed him yet and he feels his heartbeat a thousand miles per hour. God, the things Jeong Yunho does to him.

Mingi goes in for the kiss, placing his lips on Yunho's softly to not scare the other, he realizes how soft Yunho's lips are. He moves his lips, capturing Yunho's bottom lips, sucking on it as his life depends on it, and Yunho reciprocated giving himself to Mingi. Mingi's hand traveled to the nape of the elder's neck slightly tugging at his hair to bring him closer so he can kiss him better. The air around him felt so hot, but he doesn’t mind being burned alive by the flame that is in front of him. Yunho was Mingi's sun, and he heard somewhere that flying too close to the sun will scorch your wings but Mingi was ready to give away his wings for this moment. Everything around them becomes a blur, they forgot they had an audience, who at this point has become eerily quiet because of the surprising chain of events that they are currently witnessing.

Mingi realized he needs to stop kissing Yunho, but he didn't want to. He made sure to etch this moment deep into his memory so that no matter what he won't ever forget the feelings he’s going through now. Sadly, he let Yunho go, abruptly shifting away from Yunho's lap and sitting on the floor facing the audience.

“Shall I spin the bottle again?” Mingi asked. He tries to act like he didn't just have a full-on make-out session, but who is he kidding, his heart is beating so fast, and he can still taste Yunho on his lips and he really wants more but he deep down knows this was a one-time thing. Mingi suddenly felt like someone was slowing peeling away pieces of his heart away. He felt overwhelmed and he desperately felt like he needs a breather, somewhere where 7 pairs of eyes aren't watching him, where the stench of beer is not clouding his sense of smell. He got up, making up a poor excuse saying he needs to pee, and locked himself in his room. At some point, he'll need to unlock the door to allow Jongho in but for now, he needs some space.

\------------------------------------

Flashback

Yunho was the first person who walked up to Mingi in high school and asked him if he has time in his hands to join their dance club and Mingi was so surprised, no one went out of their way to talk to him in high school, because everyone labeled him to be a delinquent for no apparent reason. Maybe it was his gaze or his bright red hair that he was sporting at that time because he thought he looked cool. Mingi was confused as to how this Yunho guy knew he could dance so he asked him.

“I saw you dance…” Yunho said smiling so bright that it almost burnt Mingi’s vision. How can one person be this lively? Mingi was still confused

“I saw you with your group, street dancing” And that explained everything, Mingi always had a passion for dancing, something that came very naturally to him, and one day when he was walking home from school, he was met with a group probably his age, street dancing. there was a crowd surrounding them and Mingi was drawn to the beat and the groove. At one point his heartbeat matched the beat of the music and his body moved against his will, giving the crowd a freestyle performance. The group of boys were ecstatic and asked Mingi if he wanted to join the group, seeing no harm in polishing up his dance skills and getting to know some new moves from the group he had said yes.

The boy handed him a paper, “If you’re interested, come to the location mentioned in the leaflet!” Yunho smiled at Mingi one more time and left in a hurry. That was the last he saw of Yunho for a while but one night as he was laying in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, he dreamt of Yunho's smile and he realized he wants to witness it again.

So Mingi decided to join this dance club. It was a rainy day, the cold wind chilling Mingi to the bone, freezing up his hands. He didn't bring his umbrella because who thought it would rain in this sweltering weather? And instead of idly waiting around he decides to check out the dance club. When he entered the hall and saw Yunho, he smiled that 10-watt smile and warmth bloomed across Mingi’s chest, reaching his fingertips and toes. He wasn’t cold anymore and it was worth it.

After that, they were inseparable, joined to the hip. Yunho brought Mingi's walls down gradually with time. And people started to become less afraid of him. he started to become approachable, his sense of humor cracks people up, and his gentlemen behavior draws people like a magnet. After school, he spent more time with Yunho in the dance club teaching each other dance moves the other didn't know. They learned from each other, Yunho was a professional, getting each move instantly and performing it with so much precision and Mingi was wilder, twisting his style into his moves.

The first time Mingi realized that he may be like Yunho more than a friend was coincidentally the first time he was hugged by the other. It was after they have both auditioned for KQ entertainment and they were nervously waiting for their confirmation email that they have passed the audition, reloading their email every 2 seconds, and just for a split second the room was quiet, and then everything broke loose.

“I got it!” both of them shouted in chorus. The happiness Mingi felt on that day was so immense that he grabbed the other for a quick hug, although it wasn’t quick because Mingi kept holding onto Yunho as his life depended on this hug. Yunho felt warm, and if sunlight ever had a smell it would be what Mingi was smelling on Yunho. He let go though because his heart just stuttered and he was no fool, he was falling in love with Jeong Yunho and even though Mingi is not one to deny his feelings he finds it hard to accept them.

\----------------------------

The bedroom window was open, bringing in the cool soothing wind of the outside, which Mingi was thankful for, he needed to cool down desperately.

 _What were you thinking?_ But that's the thing, he wasn’t thinking, he acted on all the pent-up emotions he has had bottled up since he was young. It was surprising that he held on for so long.

Every time Mingi gets hurt by Yunho, unknowingly at that, Mingi will set his heart to get over his feelings for him, he always thought to get over someone you need to at least hate him a bit but he can never blame Yunho for hurting him because in some fucked up way it’s not his fault for being so oblivious to what Mingi is feeling. Sometimes Mingi feels so desperate, when his heart is hurting so badly, he wants to confront Yunho, tell him that he’s hurting him and he doesn’t even know it. He’s afraid though, that after he sounds out his feelings Yunho will pity him. That’s the last thing he wants. And when Mingi tries to get over his feelings, it’ll only last a couple of days because he just can’t resist a certain ten-watt smile.

And then there are some days when Mingi thinks he's overreacting. He feels like a naive boy who is desperately in love, _his first love_.

He convinces himself that because this is his first, it's harder, that everything will be all right with time because someone has said that time heals all wounds… right? It's not like Mingi is hurting all the time. And it's not the end of the freaking world just because Yunho doesn't reciprocate his feelings. Yunho is a sweetheart, you see, he’s the breath of fresh air Mingi goes to when he is suffocated but sometimes…. sometimes Yunho suffocates him to the point where he has to remind himself to breathe.

Mingi rarely daydreams of Yunho, scared of the high hopes that come with it. But since he rarely daydreams, Yunho comes up in his dreams at night, and Mingi can't stop that, his subconscious just doesn't heed his command. And it's so hard to face Yunho in the morning after these dreams, he ends up being a stuttering red-faced mess in front of Yunho if he runs into him. So, he tends to avoid Yunho in the mornings, coming up with an excuse saying that he's not a morning person and will snap at anyone before he gets his morning cup of coffee.

A sudden knock jarred him from his thought process. Thinking it was Jongho, he stood up, fixing up the mess he made of himself, and opened the door, but it wasn't Jongho on the other side.

“Yunho”

His name sounded louder in the empty room, ringing loudly until it was the only thing he heard for a while because he didn’t know what to say yet, his mind is all over the place and he still needs some space but here he is, the reason for all this, standing in front of him, cheeks flushed because of the alcohol and looking like a beautiful mess.

Mingi invited him in, and they ended up leaning against the balcony railing, looking at the night traffic moving painstakingly slow below with a comfortable distance between them.

“I think it’s time we stop this”

Mingi could hear the silence echo through him, he didn’t dare say a word yet, afraid of what might happen afterward but he was also curious and Mingi knew curiosity killed the cat but…

“And by this, what do you mean?” Mingi asked, he was surprisingly calm for someone who is having a storm of emotions going through him.

“You know what I mean, I know Mingi, it’s hard not to know with the looks you give me.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything earlier, if it was bothering you that much you could have told me.” Mingi is getting hurt and he still can’t blame Yunho because doesn't he right to reject an approach? Doesn’t he have a right to say he's uncomfortable with how Mingi looks at him sometimes?

“You are so dense sometimes. Do you think you were the only one who is going through this? I was too. I was looking at you the same way you were looking at me but you were too busy to notice.”

Mingi was speechless

“I’m-….” Wait why should _he_ apologize

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Yunho asked

“What do you even know?” Mingi’s voice quivered

“I think I know enough after that kiss.”

“Then Why didn’t _you_ say anything?” The silence that surrounded them felt like eons have passed by to Mingi.

“Because…because I think we both were afraid of feeling so much” Yunho looked at Mingi and knew he was right.

Mingi realized that they have been closing the distance between them with every question that has been thrown at each other, and now they were mere centimeters away and he can feel the warmth radiating from Yunho, comfort against the chilly air.

“You know, I’m not good with words,” Yunho said hugging him, trying to calm both of them down because he can feel his heartbeat in his chest and he can hear Mingi's ragged breathing.

“I know puppy” Mingi feels Yunho smile against his shoulder and he thinks everything was going to be okay.

Mingi felt Yunho's arm tighten around him, hugging him closer, and Yunho's breath is fanning across his ear sending shivers across his whole body.

“Mingi…Mingi…I love you in an I want to kiss you breathless and the spend the rest of my life with kind of way”

Yunho felt wetness spreading on his shoulder and realized Mingi is crying.

“I think I have liked you since the day I met you... but I realized after high school. I don't believe in love at first sight …. unless if you are involved” Mingi had to pause because he needed to breathe. “I liked you for so long.. at first I thought it was a stupid crush that I will get over with time and waited…for so long for it to go away.. but it got worse and worse until I gave up getting over you because it was easier to accept this rather than to lie to myself every day thinking that I'll be able to get over you. It's hard to lie to myself."

“You know… you’re wrong….” Yunho interrupted

“About what?”

“You said you’ve liked me since the beginning. But I think I fell a little even before you met me. When I saw you on the street, dancing…. I wanted to join you, hold your hand, and be in sync with you, I wanted you to teach me. You were so wild and free while you were dancing, I wanted to see it over and over again.”

“We are so stupid aren’t we” Mingi let Yunho out of his embrace

“Love makes us all a bit stupid, the two of us are proof enough” Yunho tugged him back into his embrace.

Mingi laughs

“Soooo…what now?” Mingi was scared…of the future, of what would happen to them, about their responsibilities.

“What do you want?” Yunho whispered

However, one thing felt so sure for Mingi, that with Yunho by his side he could navigate any storm out there.

“You….”

“Well, I am all yours, but...”

“But?”

“You should be mine too” Yunho was smiling that 10-watt smile again

Mingi laughs “how can I resist when you smile like that, Then… we can be each other’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts collecting dust for too long because I couldn't decide on an ending but I suddenly found some motivation to finish it off so here you go. I hope you enjoy it! let me know if I should do a part 2 because I feel like it needs a continuation.


End file.
